Always
Always (S''iempre), ''es una balada de Bon Jovi, fue lanzado para su álbum de 1994 Cross Road y paso a convertirse en su sencillo más vendido, con 2 millones de copias vendidas en los Estados Unidos y más de 4 millones en todo el mundo. La canción alcanzó el puesto # 4 en las listas de EE.UU. y también fue un éxito internacional (# 2, en el Reino Unido y Australia, y # 4 en Alemania),y #1 en toda Latinoamérica y México en 5 semanas consecutivas. Origen de la canción La canción fue escrita originalmente para la banda sonora de la película de 1993 Romeo Is Bleeding. Después de no gustar la película, la banda decidió no prestar la canción a los productores; tras la liberación, la película fue un desastre de crítica y caja. Jon Bon Jovi salió de la pista en su estante y se olvidó de la canción, hasta que un amigo encontró la pista y le convenció para que lo suelte en el álbum recopilatorio Cross Road. Actuaciones en vivo Gracias a la letra y al sonido de la canción esta se convirtió en un éxito inmediato en los conciertos en vivo, pero la alta demanda de voz ha hecho que esta sea rara vez tocada en vivo desde el tour de These Days. Letra This romeo is bleeding But you can't see his blood It's nothing but some feelings That this old dog kicked up It's been raining since you left me Now I'm drowning in the flood You see I've always been a fighter But without you I give up Now I can't sing a love song Like the way it's meant to be Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore But baby, that's just me And I will love you, baby - Always And I'll be there forever and a day - Always I'll be there till the stars don't shine Till the heavens burst and The words don't rhyme And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind And I'll love you - Always Now your pictures that you left behind Are just memories of a different life Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry One that made you have to say goodbye What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair To touch your lips, to hold you near When you say your prayers try to understand I've made mistakes, I'm just a man When he holds you close, when he pulls you near When he says the words you've been needing to hear I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine To say to you till the end of time Yeah, I will love you baby - Always And I'll be there forever and a day - Always If you told me to cry for you, I could If you told me to die for you, I would Take a look at my face There's no price I won't pay To say these words to you Well, there ain't no luck In these loaded dice But baby if you give me just one more try We can pack up our old dreams And our old lives We'll find a place where the sun still shines And I will love you, baby - Always And I'll be there forever and a day - Always I'll be there till the stars don't shine Till the heavens burst and The words don't rhyme And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind And I'll love you - Always Curiosidades *En el 2005, el desaparecido canal musical "OK TV" de Perú realizó un Top 50 de las mejores canciones de toda la década de los 90's. La canción Always quedó en primer lugar. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Bon Jovi